You Give Love A Bad Name
by NarcissaVenus
Summary: Songfic, Varice enchants Daine to leave Numair. See what happens, don't forget to read and review. Complete
1. Chapter 1 You Give Love A Bad Name

This is for someone, and you know who you are.

You Give Love a Bad Name

Ok, this is a song fic.

You give love a bad name is by Bon Jovi, and the characters are by TP the plot is mine.

The grey eyes seemed so angelic, and sweet. Numair could have had no way of knowing that Varice had enchanted Daine to leave him. He smiled as he saw her walking towards him. Slowly she came down the hall, a sultry prowl. 'Very unusual for her,' he thought. He shrugged it off, and waved. She smirked, 'stranger still, but whatever,' he thought.

"Hello, Daine." He said, when she got to him, taking her smaller hands in his. The nails were painted red.

"Numair, I have to talk to you." Said Daine. 'Nope,' thought Numair. 'Her voice is still the same shy voice as it ever was.'

"Yes Magelet, what is it?" he asked. Daine grabbed his hand and pulled him behind a wall.

"I'm sorry Numair, but I really can't be with you." She said, not sounding remotely sorry. Numair's jaw fell open. If you looked into his eyes, it was obvious that his heart had just been cracked into a hundred million pieces, and then stomped on 'till it turned to dust. If Daine had been herself, the look in his eyes alone would have killed her, however she was not, and simply looked expectant, like he should say something.

_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame. _

_Darlin' you give love a bad name. _

_An angel's smile is what you sell__  
__You promise me heaven, then put me through hell__  
__Chains of love got a hold on me__  
__When passion's a prison, you can't break free._

"W-what?" Numair had found his voice. "Why?" Daine raised her eyebrows, surprised that he didn't know.

"You, Master Salmalin, are far too old for me. It's disgusting really, I need someone of my own age. Someone young, and handsome, someone like Kaddar." She said with a smirk. This cracked Numair's dust which was formerly his heart in half.

"I see." He said simply. It took all of his self control not to cry.

_You're a loaded gun__  
__There's nowhere to run__  
__No one can save me__  
__The damage is done._

Numair walked stiffly to his room. Numb. The feeling had not come back yet. He was thankful for it, because if it had, he would have completely lost it, right there in the hall. He reached his door, and collapsed against it. He opened it, and fell into his room, where he collapsed on the floor. Then, the feeling came back into him.

_Shot through the heart__  
__And you're to blame__  
__You give love a bad name__  
__I play my part and you play your game__  
__You give love a bad name__  
__You give love a bad name._

Then, Master Numair, the greatest and most powerful mage in the whole world, started to cry. At first it was just a tear down the side of his face. Then he really started to cry. The sobs racked his body, he just lay there, on the floor shaking. Breathing heavily, tears still pouring down his face, he got up. He walked out the door of his rooms, slamming it behind him. He walked down the stone halls, out of the castle, people stared, but he didn't care. He walked across the grounds, to the stables. He got Spots, saddled him, and rode towards his tower. All the way there he cried, the tears blowing off his face and neck from the wind. He didn't stop riding till he got there.

"She was playing games with me. The whole time, she was just pretending." He said to himself aloud, in between sobs.

_You paint your smile on your lips__  
__Blood red nails on your fingertips__  
__A school boy's dream, you act so shy__  
__Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye._

When he got to the tower, he went straight up to his room. He collapsed on the bed. All he could think about was the pain. He sobbed, and wailed, and occasionally cried out in pain. He didn't know what to think, and he could feel nothing but extreme sorrow. He had never felt this completely awful in his entire life. There was nothing that could possibly be worse than this.

_You're a loaded gun__  
__There's nowhere to run__  
__No one can save me__  
__The damage is done._

Noone, and nothing could help him. No healer could ever stop this pain. It hurt everywhere.

_Shot through the heart__  
__and you're to blame__  
__You give love a bad name__  
__I play my part and you play your game__  
__You give love a bad name._

Ok, so that was it. R&R. Was it good, bad, great, terrible, what?

If you guys liked it, and want it to continue, so you can see what happens next, I'll write another chapter, if you all hate it, then I wont. So tell my what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Waking Up

Well, that seemed to have been enormously successful! Thank you all so much! Unfortunately, that was the only chapter that there will be.

Ha-ha! Just kidding! Got you didn't I? Ok, so I got a suggestion to do the next chapter from Daine's point of view. So here it goes, I hope you all like this chapter as much as the first.

You Give Love A Bad Name

Chapter Two: Waking Up

The grey eyes fluttered opened, and got a view of a ceiling, a hallway in the castle it looked like. Daine tried to sit up, and immediately felt a dull pain in her head. She tried to remember how she had got there, but all she could remember was a foggy haze.

She wondered where Numair was, she had no idea what time it was, but thought it might have been a while since she had apparently passed out. She slowly and carefully got to her feet, and walked to their rooms. When she got there, she knocked on the door. When there wasn't an answer, she was slightly concerned. She reasoned, however, that like usual Numair was probably in his workroom working on some spell or another and couldn't hear her.

She opened the door, and walked inside. The door to Numair's workroom was opened. 'Strange,' thought Daine.

"Numair!" She called. She looked around the rooms for him, but he wasn't there. She looked around the castle asking if anyone had seen him. A boy told her that he had seen "Master Numair," as he called him, walking out to the stables. Daine thanked him, and hurried towards the stables.

Numair wasn't there, so she checked Spots' stall. The horse, and his saddle and other riding equipment was gone, which must have meant that Numair had gone somewhere on Spots. 'But where would he go?' Daine asked herself. Just then, she was struck with an idea. 'The tower! Why didn't I think of it before?'

Daine went to Cloud's stall, saddled her up, and started riding. When she finally got to the tower, she was exhausted and night had fallen. She got off of Cloud, unsaddled her, and gave her some food and water. She then went into the tower. She knocked on the door. A minute passed, and then came an answer.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" bellowed Numair from the other side of the door. Daine wondered why he was so mad, but figured that when he knew it was her, he calm down.

"Numair, it's me," She said. She heard a heavy weight fall against the door, and a boom of a large fist hitting the door.

"Numair, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Come to torture me again? Come to shoot an arrow through my heart again, being the perfect shot that you are? Or maybe, you've come to be completely certain that you broke my heart the first time, and if you hadn't, finish the job off? So, Daine, which one is it?" Daine's mouth went slack, her eyes wide opened. She had never heard him say her name with such hate, it was like he loathed the very sound of it, and was disgusted by her entire being.

"Numair," she said. "Let me in." There was no please, there was no shyness, a command; firm and clear.

The door creaked opened, but Numair was not there. She heard a door slam up the stairs, and knew that it was their room. She walked up the stairs, and to the door. She opened it, and saw Numair, lying on the floor, shaking. Crying she realized.

Daine walked over to him, bent down and was about to brush his hair away from his face, when he said, "Don't touch me. Why are you even here haven't you done enough to me?"

"Numair, what did I do?"

"Oh, you don't know? What you want me to re-live it for you so you can see me suffer all over again?"

"Numair, what happened? All I know is that I woke up lying in a hallway, and I couldn't remember anything."

"You killed me Daine, you killed me. You promised that you wouldn't want anyone else, not a younger man. You knew that that was what would hurt me the most, didn't you? You wanted to get rid of me, fine. But don't watch me suffer."

"W-what? Get rid of you? Numair, what do you mean? I love you. I've always loved you. And I have never, ever wanted anyone but you."

"Stop it! Just stop. If you want me back, just so you can watch my heart break again, you can't trick me like" But he was interrupted. Daine grabbed him by his robes and kissed him, he realized that she was crying.

"What must I do to make you believe that I am so in love with you and always have been? Tell me what to do Numair, and I swear to you that I will. So what would you have me do?"

"Nothing."

Ok, how was that? Good, bad, awesome, ugly? R&R! So, I'm going to update in about a minute, but first I really must tell you all that I am in love. He's so awesome! Ok, so don't forget to REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 Kill

So people? How did you like it? From the reviews I guess you did.

Aha! I got you on that one! A cliffy! Ha-ha! None of you have any idea what I'm going to do! Muahahahaha!

You Give Love A Bad Name

Chapter Three: Kill

"W-what?" Daine stammered. She couldn't believe that Numair wouldn't let her even try to get him back.

"You heard me." He said. His voice was cold. No love was in it at all. "You will do nothing. I'll do it." Daine was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Your nails."

"My nails? What about my nails? They're the same as the ever were."

"Exactly. They were red, when you – when… earlier." He couldn't say it. It still hurt him too much to even think about it.

"I never had red nails. Numair, what are you talking about? Are you ok?" she felt his forehead.

"That's the whole point, and I'm fine. You never had red nails, but someone else does. Think, who would want you to – us to – who would want you out of the picture?" Daine thought for a moment.

"Varice!" Numair smirked, and nodded.

"Yes, Varice. With you absent, she would be free to "comfort" me. Who else would be able to sneak around in the kitchen?" It all made sense. Daine waking up in the hall. Varice must have poisoned her, and put an enchantment on her; an enchantment that had left Varice's characteristic magical calling card on her. Numair remembered once when Varice had put a spell on him to make him keep yawning during one of his classes. Apart from yawning the whole time, his nails had turned red until the spell wore off. Why hadn't he connected it before?

Numair deep in thought heard Daine, crying again.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. "It's not your fault."

"I'm so sorry! I am. If I had known, I would have told you about her right away. I swear I didn't know. I'm so sorry Numair!" she said between sobs.

"It's not your fault." He said. Daine reached out to hug him, but he flinched away from her. Her eyes widened, and she shank back; horrified.

Numair stared straight back at her, the exact same horrified expression on his face. His mouth slightly ajar.

"I – I didn't mean it. Truly, I didn't." he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. And he was. He put his face in his hands and started sobbing. He just sat there, head in hands, shaking. Daine just sitting there staring in horror at him. Daine's jaw dropped, and she just shrugged, horrified and speechless. She closed her mouth, and slowly got up. Now she was crying.

"Fine. Goodbye Master Salmalin." Daine opened the door, and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Numair looked up from his hands in utter horror.

The door opened again, and there stood Daine, crying and livid.

"By the way Master Salmalin," she said. "I'm pregnant. Have a nice life." She walked out of the room, slammed the door behind her, and went down the steps. Numair's eyes were wide, horrified at himself. He just sat there, in shock.

"P – Pregnant?" he whispered. Coming out of his trance, he jumped to his feet and ran out the door after Daine.

"Daine! Wait!" Numair shouted. Daine had just walked outside. Numair ran after her, skidding on the carpet.

"Daine! Stop!" He chased her out the door. He finally caught up to her, and grabbed her wrist.

"Daine," he said panting. "I'm sorry. I am, really. I'm so, so sorry Daine. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't mean to do it, it just happened."

"Let go of me." She said.

"No."

"Numair Salmalin, you will let me go."

"No Daine, I won't. I love you. I'll never let go." Daine opened her mouth to say something, but before she could say anything, she gasped, and fell in a dead faint. Numair reached out and caught her, his eyes widened in shock, mouth ajar.

So, how did you all like it? Ha-ha! Another cliffy! Remember to review.


	4. Chapter 4 Bleed

Aha! The pregnancy twist! Yes Daine is pregnant. Of course she is, is it really ever a story unless someone gets pregnant? That was a joke by the way, the part about the story, not her being pregnant. Many people have asked me why I keep leaving cliff hangers, my answer to this is: I know that if a chapter doesn't have a cliffy, no one is going to review and come back to read the next one. Just kidding.

Megster – ok, for the first part of your review I have no idea what you are saying, but ok. Thanks, and I'm updating now, so you don't have to be patient anymore.

Coolmarauders – well, I don't really know what you are asking "what happened?" to, but yes she is pregnant.

Kelsey – thank you and me too.

Numair's Lover – yes, don't we all?

HyperKathryne – I am, and I know.

Neko-chan1 – don't worry about it, neither do I.

Tortall Princess – thank you, you'll see, and thank you again.

Oh, and before I forget, that flinching thing, I borrowed from a friend, you know who you are, I hope, tee-he. And now, without further delay, the story!

You Give Love A Bad Name

Chapter Four: Bleed

Numair hurried back to the tower with Daine still in his arms, he carried her up to their room, and laid her on the bed. He then brought a chair from the other side of the room and put it next to the bed then he sat down next to Daine.

Numair was torn between leaving Daine to go get help and risk leaving her alone, or staying and having her get worse and it be his fault. He couldn't think straight. He got up and paced the room; then he got an idea.

Numair went over to his dresser and rummaged through one of his drawers. He finally found what he was looking for and went back over to the bedside. He took the top off of the tiny vial in his hand, and put it under Daine's nose.

Daine gagged. The smell was familiar, entirely awful, but familiar all the same. Then she remembered.

"Wakeflower?" she asked, her eyes still closed. Numair sighed with relief.

"Yeah," said Numair quietly. She was still probably mad at him. Daine blinked, and her stormy grey eyes were the only thing he could see.

The room came into focus, and Daine looked over at Numair who was sitting next to her. His dark eyes were focused on hers. She quickly looked away.

"So, how do you feel?" asked Numair, he looked concerned.

"Hated."

"W-wha… Daine, I told you I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't, I love you, I do."

"Yeah, sure."

"Daine, why are you being like this?"

"I don't know, ok. I just feel like it."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't care. Ok Numair, I really don't care. Why don't you just go off with Varice?" She was mad; or something. Numair didn't know what to do.

"Why would I ever want Varice, when I could have you? Why would I ever want her anyway? I love _you_."

"Who ever said that you could have me? Who ever said that anyone could have me? No one did." Numair was so hurt, he just wanted to cry or die.

"Daine, I love you! I love you so much, why are you doing this? What's wrong? Just tell me! I'll try; I swear I will whatever it is. I'll fix it, I promise."

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW! STOP BOTHERING ME! JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I've had enough of this, of _you_." Numair's eyes widened, and he sat there, stunned.

Numair slowly nodded, and got up. He sighed and looked at her longingly.

"Well, Daine, if that's what you want, I'll go. Good bye Daine, I love you and I'll always will. I don't know if or when I'll see you again, but if you want me, I'll be at the Swoop. I love you." And Numair turned and walked out the door.

Numair was biting his lower lip as he saddled Spots, and biting his lower lip as he rode the whole way to Pirate's Swoop without stopping.

Numair's lip was bloody and swollen as he came in the gates at the Swoop. He looked a mess. There was blood down his chin from his lip trailing down his neck, and down the front of his robe. His hair had leaves and twigs in the tangles. He was dusty and sweaty with cuts from branches all over his body.

Exhausted, he climbed off Spots who was brought to the stables. Numair cast a weary glance upwards at the flag with a golden lioness rampant on a red background, the lioness was home.

When Numair found Alanna, she was shocked at his appearance.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Long story,"

"Well then, tell me the short version."

"Varice." Alanna's purple eyes narrowed.

"Now what did she do?"

"She poisoned Daine, who left me. I went to the tower, Daine came after me, we argued. I figured out about Varice, Daine tried to hug me, but I flinched. Daine got mad, is still mad, she walked out. I went after her, and she fainted. I brought her into the tower; she woke up, and told me to leave." Alanna stood in stunned silence for a moment.

"I see. We will have to take care of Varice first then."

"Err, and there is just this one other tiny thing," Said Numair.

"Yes?"

"Daine is pregnant." Alanna's eyes widened, her mouth was ajar. She closed her mouth, and thought for a moment.

"Right," she said. "George will take care of Varice, I will take care of Daine, and you will stay here and take care of yourself." Numair nodded, all he wanted was to go somewhere private, like the woods and die, or cry; both actually. He was rudely brought back to the present when Alanna shouted, "George!" at the top of her voice.

"Yes love?" George shouted from somewhere. Numair didn't really care or hear, he was away in his own little world of misery. He wandered off and didn't really care what anyone thought of him for the moment.

o.O

So, how was that? Good? Bad? Ugly? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And flames are graciously accepted.


	5. Chapter 5 Triumph Unseen

I have been gone from writing forever! Anyway, I'm back. Who's mad at whom? It's so confusing, and without any further adue (what does that mean?) A Roman orgy! No, just kidding, the story.

Dislaimer, you know it.

You Give Love A Bad Name

Chapter Five: Triumph Unspoken

Not caring what happened, Numair walked off, away from the Swoop, and into the surrounding forest. His shoulders slouched, his back curved, he gave the ground a piercing stare, as if it were the source of his problems and unhappiness. He couldn't believe what had happened. It was just all so confusing. First it was Daine who was mad at him, then he was mad at her, then she was mad at him for flinching, then she told him she was pregnant, and finally the whole thing just fell apart and he left.

Daine was pregnant. She was pregnant with his child, their child, and hated him. Pure straight hated him. He couldn't stand the thought of being alive while she clearly loathed him. Since he figured he couldn't do anything about her hating him, he decided he'd rather not be alive to experience it.

He thought of all the ways he could do it, end his life. Poison, stabbing, then again no. They were both too Shakespeare. He could blast himself into oblivion, but that was just too Star Wars. He could curse himself, but that was too Harry Potter. That left him drowning and hanging.

Hanging it was then. But if Numair was going to hang himself, he would have to do it properly. None of this cowardly hanging from his boot laces in the forest. No! If Numair was going to commit suicide, it was going to be in a brave sort of fashion.

He was determined. He ran back to the stables at the Swoop like a man on a mission, possibly because he was. He got Spots and galloped out of there like a bat out of Hell. He was headed back to the tower. It seemed to take forever, his impending doom awaited his return at the tower. When he got there, he tied Spots up, and got a nice long rope. He walked to the tower, opened the door and waltzed in.

He walked up the stairs, two at a time and into his own bedroom where Daine was sitting up on the bed. Her eyes wet red and puffy from tears. Her eyes went wide when she saw him. Her mouth opened in protest or shock, Numair didn't know and he didn't care. He ignored Daine. He walked to the window, opened it and looked out.

"What are you doing here?" Danie had finally found her voice.

"What am I doing here? What a fascinating question. I'm here because this is my tower, this is my bedroom, and you are my wife."

"I hate you."

"Great, well. Bye then." He finally got the rope tied around the window and the other end fashioned into the shape of a noose.

"W-what are you doing?" There was fear in Daine's voice when she asked this question.

"You hate me. Fine, you go right on hating me. But that doesn't change the way I feel about you. I love you. I always have, and nothing you do can change that. You're my life, so if you want to throw that life away, fine. I might as well throw the rest of me away too while we're at it."

With this, Numair slipped the noose over his neck, and tightened it.

Er, sorry for the cliffie guys. I'm really tired and I just wanna update. Thanks for reading, review if you can.


	6. Chapter 6 We Interrupt This Broadcast

Ok here's the junk: I've been busy writing CSI ff and reading about Sid Vicious and doing the multitude of work that my sadistic teachers assign, so I shall… I don't know, oh yes, update. Oh, by the way, on the last chapter, the title says unseen and the story says unspoken, I did that on purpose to confuse you. No, just kidding, I'm a moron and that was an accident, but whatever. I love making Numair sarcastic because he's just so funny when he is.

Disclaimer: you know the drill

You Give Love A Bad Name

Chapter Six: We Interrupt This Broadcast

"Wait!" Numair rolled his eyes and looked over at Daine on the bed.

"Bloody hell, now what is it?"

"You're not honestly going to go through with this… are you?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes! You think I'm lying to you? I'm not a liar Daine. That would be you. Of course I'm going to go through with this. If I weren't honestly going to hang myself why the hell would I have a noose tightened around my neck?"

"But what about your child?"

"Oh so now it's my child? That's rather amusing, because the last time I checked, you wanted me to leave you alone and currently that baby is a part of you, so that would mean that it's yours, wouldn't it?"

"Fine. Whatever, it's ours."

"Oh but Daine, that would link me to you and you don't want that at all, now do you?"

"Damnit Numair why are you doing this?"

"Because. You're killing me!" he shouted at her.

"You're killing yourself Numair!"

"NO! I am not. You are killing me Daine. You're killing me. I already explained this! I. Love. You. You. Hate. Me. I. Live. For. You. If. You. Do. Not. Love. Me. There. Is. No. Point. In. Living. Is that clear enough for you?"

With that, Numair made sure the noose was tight enough and stepped closer to the open window.

"Stop!" Daine shouted as he suck one of his long legs out the window.

"What!" He yelled.

"You can't do this."

"I assure you madam, I can and will."

"No! You can't! You can't do this! Not to me. To us. You just can't!"

"What the hell are you saying Daine?"

"I love you," she whispered. The second he heard this, Numair ripped the noose over his head and dove for her on the bed. Tears ran down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her close to him.

"I love you Daine. I love you so much," he said softly. He pulled away and looked at her for a moment before his lips were on hers. Heat radiated from him and made her warmer than any charm ever could.

"I don't ever, ever want to do that again Numair. Never ever."

"Me neither. Once was too much."

"Yes."

So everyone who still actually reads this, what did you think?


End file.
